Celos
by Loca mortifaga
Summary: Mala con los summarys


Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo se lo debemos a la diosa J.K. Rowling

**Malditos celos**

Odiaba discutir con ella, pero… ¿cómo podía ser tan obstinada? A veces se preguntaba si con otra persona estaría mejor, bueno, no es que el fuera un Adonis pero, si ella se había fijado en él, su atractivo debía tener.

Toda la pelea se debía a ese Weasley, cómo lo detestaba, lo había descubierto coqueteándole a **su **leona. Y es que ella a veces era tan ingenua, tan terca, tan inteligente, tan hermosa… ¿cómo no iba a caer medio mundo mágico con sus encantos? A veces le sorprendía que con esa poca intuición que tenía hubiera sobrevivido a una guerra. Si, él, entre todos los seres de la comunidad mágica había resistido a la guerra, aquí se demuestra que el dicho: hierba mala nunca muere es real. Seguía mascullando palabras por el estilo hasta altas horas de la noche, de verdad que la discusión con Hermione era una tontería, ella estaba mal. Con esos pensamientos Severus Snape se quedó dormido.

Despertó temprano por la mañana, vistiéndose con sus habituales túnicas negras. Hermione no se había quedado a dormir por la famosa pelea por Weasley. Ya hablarían en la tarde sobre eso. Y con una mueca despectiva subió al Gran Comedor, por la hora que era las mesas estaban casi vacías, la mayoría de los ocupantes de las sillas eran mujeres. Levantó una ceja, es por eso que dicen que los hombre somos unos flojos, pensó negando con la cabeza. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, es por eso que no se había percatado que se había quedado viendo una penetrante mirada color azul situada en la mesa de Ravenclaw, hasta que le guiñó un ojo. Abrió los ojos hasta el tope, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y volvió a ver; era cierto ¿quién lo diría? Luna Lovegood le había guiñado el ojo y además le había sonreído coquetamente, se suponía que era novia de Draco… en fin, lo mejor era ignorarla.

Pero en ésa misma mesa, un bello rostro le devolvía la mirada mientras se mordía provocativamente el labio, una pestañas volteadas artificialmente revoloteaban sobre unos ojos rasgados, cuando estaba segura de haber captado su atención se pasó la lengua lascivamente por el labio superior. Él ya sabía que Cho Chang era una chica fácil, pero insinuarse así a un profesor… la chica sí que tenía agallas. Dejaría pasar el incidente, no se quería imaginar a Flitwick con un ataque cardiaco.

Lo mejor era abandonar la sala de inmediato, no quería más sorpresitas desagradables.

Ser el profesor más temido del colegio tenía sus ventajas, nadie lo estorbaba en los pasillos, eso era bueno, ya que debía entrar a preparar su primera clase. Al entrar al aula enorme fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a nada más y nada menos que a Pansy Parkinson, vaya, por si pensaba que las cosas no se podían poner peor, ahí estaba el fantasma de Albus para contradecirlo.

Señorita Parkinson, la clase no empieza sino hasta de 10 minutos, así que – dirigió un brazo hacia la puerta- por favor, lárguese.

Oh Profesor- dijo con una voz "seductora"- sé perfectamente que hacen falta 10 minutos para la clase. - decía mientras caminaba hacia él balanceando las caderas- Vine aquí por motivos que se salen de lo académico- ella estaba demasiado cerca, ya comenzaba a incomodarse.

Ella se acercó más, casi fundiendo sus cuerpos y comenzó a restregar sus caderas, al contrario de lo que creía no se sentía para nada agradable, es más, ya comenzaba a sentir un punzante dolor en la cabeza, mientras ella manoseaba descaradamente su pecho. De verdad se sentía mal, estaba muy mareado, y entre todo eso, se le vino a la mente su bella leona, ahora entendía que los coqueteos de Ronald no eran su culpa, ¡Merlín, tres chicas con las hormonas alborotadas ya se le habían insinuado durante la mañana!

Es ahí cuando comenzó a sentir que le daban palmadas en la cara…

Severus, por favor, despierta- ésa era la voz de Hermione, que por cierto, sonaba bastante desesperada- Vamos, despierta- las palmadas continuaban.

Fue cuando abrió los ojos y la vio, con el rostro crispado por la preocupación, no pudo evitar pensar que aun así se veía preciosa.

¡Severus! Qué susto me diste – dijo, mientras lo tomaba por las mejillas, y le daba repetidos besos en los labios.

¿Qué pasó? – consiguió decir entre beso y beso

Estabas molesto por lo que pasó con Ron, comenzamos a discutir y de repente te tropezaste, caíste al suelo y has quedado inconsciente durante 5 minutos- estaba al borde del llanto, cielos, a veces podía ser tan sobreprotectora- no sabes cómo me sentía, pensé que si te pasaba algo… aun estábamos pelando… yo…

Y lo que iba a decir no lo supo, porque antes de que lograra decir una palabra más, estampó sus labios contra los suyos en un apasionado beso, que ella correspondió de inmediato. Sus manos tomaron posesión de su cuello para atraerla hacia él. Su lengua suave era la gloria en su boca. Cuando decidieron que era suficiente para una sola respiración, se separaron.

Te amo- le dijo casi sin aire- lamento haberme puesto celoso de Weasley – vio su cara de sorpresa – Si Hermione, estaba celoso, detesto saber que tienes mejores opciones que yo y que…

Yo también te amo, y te juro que te amaré siempre. Por cierto, amo verte celoso


End file.
